


Evaluation

by mmooch



Series: BtVS Tribbles - Non-Crossover [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmooch/pseuds/mmooch
Summary: Somebody takes issue with the Council’s test.
Series: BtVS Tribbles - Non-Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 3 _’Helpless_  
>  Warning: character death and bad words  
> A/N: drabble-ish bunny that came to me in my sleep  
> Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Angel’s Mansion**  
After Buffy left, Angel thought about her new weakness and the lost of identity that came with it. He wished there was something he could do to help her, but he couldn’t think of anything apart from trying to protect her. And he didn’t think she’d be happy if he did that.

He got up and grabbed his jacket. Maybe Giles had some ideas. If not, then surely, they could brainstorm a solution together.

When he got to the library, he overheard Giles and a guy from the Watchers Council talking about some sort of test. He fought the urge to rush over and beat the truth out of them, only stopping when it sounded like Giles wasn’t going along with it.

He kept watching the Council guy to make sure he didn’t spring another trap on Buffy and Giles. When Giles came back with a bloodied Buffy his rage boiled up again. Who the hell do these assholes think they are? What didn’t they understand about supporting the Slayers who kept the world safe? 

He scoffed at himself for being so naïve. It was about power. The Council kept the Slayers young and/or weak so they could be better controlled. The world’s safety wasn’t nearly as important to them as their own fucking power!

Buffy could handle Giles and his betrayal of her trust; it was better if he didn’t get involved in that dynamic.

The other guy, though?

* * *

Travers went back to the scene of the test to ensure there was nothing which could cause trouble for the Council. It was unfortunate that the junior members didn’t survive, but they clearly did something wrong and brought it upon themselves. As he walked back to his rented car, he pushed a button on the device in his pocket which would start a fire within the structure and destroy any evidence he missed.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” a voice spoke from the darkness.

Instantly, Travers’ senses went on high alert. He reached for the stake kept in the inner pocket of his suit. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he responded in a calm manner.

“Poisoning a Slayer…one that’s doing her best to keep people safe and the world turning,” the voice answered with a slightly more sinister tone. A man stepped from the shadows wearing a long leather trench coat.

“The fact that she continues to allow you to live would indicate that her best is not good enough…Angelus,” Travers spit out contemptuously.

Angel chuckled. “So glad that my reputation precedes me – at least in this instance.” He stalked forward and added conversationally, “I had several thoughts about how to do this. The most satisfying – to me at least – is to torture you for weeks until you beg for death. However, that would potentially cause problems for Buffy, so that’s out.

“Another option would be to knock you unconscious and leave you for some random vamp or demon to take care of, but that runs the risk of you being turned. As useless as you are as a Watcher, I don’t want to find out what damage you could do as a vampire.

“That leaves taking care of you myself. While I find the thought of tasting _your_ blood repugnant, it’s better than just snapping your neck. You don’t really deserve to die by a vampire bite but killing you the other way would remind Buffy of Jenny and cause her pain, so…” he trailed off dramatically before slipping into his vamp face.

Travers’ efforts to defend himself were laughable to Angel and the pompous monster who dared to hurt his beloved was soon falling to the ground, drained of his blood. It would hurt his quest for redemption, but he had done worse things since getting his soul the first time.

And if Giles ever hurt Buffy like this again, he’d do worse things again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, that last line kind of snuck up on me and made this a hundred times darker than I intended.


End file.
